Lay Up
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: Every shot counts when you're down to the wire in over time. One little mistake, one foul, can end the entire game and destroy a season. When you're the star player on the team-to-beat, you can't afford any distractions; especially from the coaches daughter. And college is bad enough without the popular bad boy at your heels.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been reading a bunch of random fics that I usually don't read lately and I now have a want to try my hand at writing for different couples. I have to say that Inuyasha was and still is one of my favorite anime's and I'm looked forward to see what I can do with this. This is a very underplayed couple, so I want to help to try and get things really rolling in this genre. **

**So wish me luck and let's get on with the fic **

**Chapter 1**

"What do you think the New Year is going to bring," a young man with deep blue eyes and long black hair braided down his back asked. He was sitting in the gym's bleachers with a basketball tucked between his knees.

Next to him sat a boy with hair that hung at the nape of his neck and was tied in a low ponytail with dark brown eyes. "Honestly Bankotsu, I'm not sure," Miroku replied.

The two of them lapsed into silence and just observed as the other boys in the gym shot baskets, stretched, or, much like themselves, lounged in the bleachers while waiting for the coach to arrive.

"Well, how long do you think we'll be waiting for Coach Higurashi this time?" Bankotsu asked, starting to unconsciously spin the ball in his hands.

Miroku stood up and stretched, his arms behind his head, and then made his way down the bleachers and onto the floor. "That, I cannot answer either my friend." He held his hands up for the ball Bankotsu was holding. "Though, we might as well get some practicing in. What do you say?"

"Sure, why not?"

Bankotsu tossed the basketball towards Miroku's waiting hands, but it was intercepted at the last moment. He looked to see who had caught the ball instead.

"Ah, Ryura. You're just in time for a pre-practice game." Miroku smiled.

Ryura smirked and twirled the ball on the tip of one of his fingers, his amber eyes moving over to his younger brother Bankotsu who had just made it to the end of the bleachers. "I can see how this year is going to go. The coach is already late." he commented.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Maybe he had something to do. Either way, he'll show up."

"Eventually, as he always does," added Miroku. "So, are we going to play or what?"

Ryura tossed the ball back to Bankotsu and took off his jacket, leaving him in his white undershirt. He carelessly discarded the garment to the side and walked passed his friends and onto the court.

"Sure, we can play; you two against me."

'Nervous', 'anxious', and 'excited' were just a few words to describe the girl that was sitting at the very back of flight B19 with her notebook held tightly in her hands. During the long 18-hour flight from Japan, writing was the only thing that helped her keep her mind off of the fact that she was really moving in with her father.

Kagome took a deep breath when she heard the captain make an announcement over the intercom. "Passengers, please fasten your seat belts, we are about to begin our final descent. Welcome to Chicago, Illinois. Thank you for traveling with United Airlines."

"Looks like it's almost time." a man with dark hair, sitting in the airport's food court, said to himself as he checked his watch for the tenth time that day. He was sitting there reading the newspaper and nursing his usual morning cup of coffee when the announcement that her flight had landed reached his ears.

Rolling up the newspaper and tucking it under his arm Kane Higurashi made his way over to the gate to meet up with his daughter who he had not seen in years. Amongst the ocean of brown and black business suites, typical of the Japanese businessmen that made a regular commute between here, he spotted his daughter.

"DAD!" she yells through the crowd. Kagome and her father embrace, the soft smell of aftershave and cigars fill her mind with nostalgic thoughts of when she was little. "So what's the agenda for today, Dad?" She asks gleefully.

Kane held his daughter at arm's length and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see...I was actually running late for practice. It's the start of the new year and we've got to make it to state this year! I could take you there with me to meet some of the players if you want, but you must be tired from that long flight, I'm sure everyone would understand if you took the rest of the day to wind down and get settled." he said apologetically. It was his first time seeing his daughter since she was a little girl and here he was bailing on her early.

Kagome smiled, understanding. She knew that her dad was the head coach for one of the top college basketball team. "Actually, the flight took a lot out of me." She rolled her shoulder to emphasize her point. "I'm pretty worn out. A nap would do me a world of good right now."

Kane helped Kagome get all of her luggage packed into the back of his car, happy that he had decided to drive his new Toyota Rav4 and set off on their way home.

"So...How's your brother?" Kane asks, attempting small talk.

Kagome turned from the window she had been staring out of up until now and smiled at her father. "Souta's the same old annoying little kid as always. He is playing soccer now."

"Really!?" He was happy to hear that his boy was following in his footsteps and getting into sports. "What about your mother? She uh...Still the same as well?"

"Yes, she is." She turned her attention back to the large buildings they were passing. "You know, she wasn't too happy with my decision to move here."

Kane laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Let me guess, she made her serious angry face and went on about how irresponsible I am?" He puffed out his cheeks and drew his brows together, looking much like Kagome's mom, Mitoko. He even did an imitation of her voice. "'Your father is a lazy good for nothing that will never grow up. Nothing good can come from you living with him. He's just a large child!'"

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh. He had almost repeated her mom word for word. "It's sad that you know her that well."

Kane shrugged. "Well, you don't stay married to someone as long as we did without picking up on some of their habits and ways."

The rest of the car ride went between Kane asking Kagome questions about herself to catch up, and Kagome making comments about the scenery. Sure, Chicago had nothing on Tokyo, but it was so refreshing for her to see so many different types of people. You could actually tell these people apart. They didn't just mesh together like an overpopulated city of robots. They had a style to each of themselves. They were all...different.

After a few more minutes, Kane could see his apartment building in the distance. It was definitely one of the nicer ones downtown, built with white brick and marble around the entrance. As if the outside appearance didn't say enough, the condos inside were to die for. He pulled up in front of the building and parked.

Kagome was temporarily rendered speechless. She knew her dad made a lot of money from his job, but to be living here he was definitely doing better than she thought. This place was beautiful. Still staring and somewhat in a daze, she barely noticed when the doorman opened her door for her to get out.

"There's luggage in the back seat and trunk. Have them all carried up to my apartment." Kane instructed the man and moved to stand near his Kagome, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, you haven't even seen the rest of it." he said leading her in and to the elevator.

Kane's apartment turned out to be on the 24th floor and there were only 25 in the whole building. As he explained, each floor was home to one apartment. When the elevator stopped on his floor, Kagome got off, but stopped when she noticed her dad didn't do the same.

"Dad?" she asked, looking back. He was rummaging around through his pockets for something. She stood in the doorway so that the mechanical doors didn't close. "What's up?"

Out of his pocket, he pulled a small key ring with two keys attached, handing them to Kagome. "Sorry, but I'm late enough as it is. I really have to be going. Just make yourself at home and when practice is over, I'll come and spend some time with you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine by myself. I might just spend the rest of the night unpacking and what not."

Kane smiled. If there was one thing that never changed about Kagome after all these years, it was the fact that she never liked to feel like a burden or that she was in the way. "Don't worry Kagome. I want us to spend time together." he said and stepped forward to give her a hug.

After a minute, she eventually hugged him back. "I know dad and we're going to get to spend a lot of time together this summer."

After Kane left, Kagome made her way into the apartment. Honestly, she was too tired to even bother to try and pay attention to what the place looked like right now. She dropped the one bag she had been carrying and headed straight for the door that her dad had told her would be her room. Upon opening it, she was amazed to see what it looked like. Her dad had actually had her room decorated just for her.

The room was decorated with black furniture and in the center of it was a platform queen sized bed. The bed was donned completely in red bedding with pink pillows scattered at the top. Above the bed were two pieces of sheer hanging from the ceiling, laced in a spiral design. The walls were a blue-gray color and the floor was hardwood, with a large black and gray rug placed beside the bed. In the corner of the room was a desk set up with a brand new computer and on the wall in front of the bed, there was a flat screen TV. Yup, he really outdid himself on this one.

Kagome walked over to her bed and fell into it, happy that it was so soft. She snuggled into the pillows and released a relieved sigh. "Finally, a bed to lie in. I was getting cramped from sitting in that plane seat for so long."

She closed her eyes and yawned. "I'll just get a quick nap before dad gets back." she mumbled to herself before almost instantly falling asleep.

All of the players were still in the gym and awaiting the arrival of their coach. He was now two hours late. Some of the new recruits had just given up and went home long ago.

"Where the hell is the coach? He should have been here by now!" Shippo, the only new recruit to actually stay, asked annoyed. He was starting to think that following his friends out would have been a good idea.

"Just be patient." Miroku assured him. "The coach is simply late." He and Bankotsu had taken up their spots in the bleachers again, exhausted from their two-on-one with Ryura.

"No," Everyone's attention turned to Ryura who was on the court and practicing his lay-ups to pass the time, not that he needed to practice his trademark move. "An hour and thirty minutes ago, the coach was late. Now, this is just pathetic." They watched as he made yet another shot.

"I say we just leave.' Bankotsu said. "It's obvious he's not..."

Bankotsu didn't get to finish that sentence because of the sound of the gym doors opening. Right as Ryura lands his next shot Coach Higurashi sauntered in and caught the ball before it landed, a smirk spread across his face as the rest of the team impatiently eyed him

"Sorry I'm late...So, who's ready for a summer of hell?"

The doors to the Banryu mansion went flying open and then slammed shut as Ryura made his way through them and towards the stairs that led to his room with only one thought in mind: taking a hot bath, massaging his muscles, and laying down to sleep for the rest of the night.

Upstairs, Hiten heard his big brother come into the house and left his room to greet him. Plastering the best fake smile on his face that he could, he ran and met up with Ryura just as he reached the top of the staircase.

"Hey, bro, so, how was practice?" Hiten asked. He stepped to the side to allow his brother room to pass. Hiten was the youngest of the Banryu brothers and was only a freshmen in high school while Bankotsu was a college sophomore and Ryura was a senior.

"Fine." was Ryura's grumbled reply before disappearing into his room. Hiten stood with his arms behind his head and watched him go, releasing a sigh. "He looked tired." He smirked. "Guess I'll have to do this the other way."

Once the door was shut and locked, Ryura turned around and fell back onto his large king sized bed. It had never felt so good to lay on a mattress before in his life. Turning on his side, he closed his eyes, figuring that a nap would actually be better first.

Hiten was on the other side of the door with his ear pressed to the wood. Once he heard his brothers' body hit the bed, he stood up straight and cleared his throat.

Ryura's eyes snapped back open at the sound of someone, most likely Hiten, banging on his door. "HEY, BRO! I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME TO THE MALL REAL QUICK!" he yelled from the other side. Ryura tried his best to ignore his younger brother and suppress the killing urge that was rising in him.

Hiten, hearing no response, opted to increase his volume. "COME ON, I REALLY NEEED YOU TO GIVE ME A LIFT. I'D GO MYSELF, BUT YOU KNOW I CAN'T DRIVE!"

Okay, that was it. He was officially about to murder him. Just as Ryura sat up to make his way to the door and dispose of Hiten, Bankotsu's voice rang out through the house.

"Ryura, BE A GOOD BROTHER AND DRIVE HITEN TO THE MALL!"

If there was a hell, he had most certainly found his own personal one within his family. "And why do I have to drive him? You also have a car." Ryura shot back to Bankotsu.

"Easy. Because I have homework to do and I know that you don't" was his simple reply as he continued on and walked into his own room, closing the door.

Ryura groaned and ran his hand down his face, eyeing Hiten in front of him. "And what do you need to go to the mall for?"

"I need to get supplies for my dorm. I leave tomorrow."

Ryura almost forgot that Hiten was going off to complete high school in a boarding school. Actually, they all, except Bankotsu had done it. They're parents, before their passing, had wanted their sons to experience the best of everything in life and school was no different. The only reason Bankotsu didn't finish was because they passed around his junior year and he dropped out to complete it at the local high school here.

Ryura and Bankotsu weren't making Hiten go to the boarding school like they had been done to. He wanted to go. Being the youngest, he felt smothered by his brothers and was ready to branch out and make his own name and reputation. Ryura realized that he had no problem spending his brothers last night home with him shopping.

"Hurry up and get ready." he said, going to retrieve his car keys.

**Ok, that was chapter 1. I hope you all like the story. I know that Ryura is fairly new to the site so I'm not expecting too much of a turn out for this, but I do hope that you all can be as supportive as possible as I continue on this journey.**

**Cya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is another update and I hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Glaring irritably in the direction of the offense noise, Kagome rose slowly. A bit disgruntled, she reached for her phone and flipped it open, "Hello mom."

"Kagome." Came her mother's cryptic reply.

"How are you?"

"You did not call me when you arrived. I waited three hours and now I'm calling you. Why do I have to call you? Not there a whole day and you're already acting like your father; irresponsible," with each word, Kagome's mother became more glacial.

"I'm sorry. I was just so tired when I got here and-"

"Of course. How was the flight?"

"It was pretty long, but overall it was fine. Chicago is such an interesting place to be, mom, you—"Kagome was cut short by snort of indignation.

"I what, Kagome? Would love it there? Hardly. It's a crying shame you decided to leave for Chicago; of all places? The schools here in Tokyo are so much better? I thought I taught you to do what's best for you in the long run and not what's most 'interesting' at the moment."

"I know, mom, I just wanted to get some worldly experience, I never said I wouldn't go to Tokyo University," Kagome carefully made sure not to promise she would, in fact, go to TU. The moment she said those words, her life would be set in stone and she just wanted a few options.

Mitoko Higurashi was a stern, calculating business woman. She did not waste time with pleasantries, nor did she give two shits about what people thought of her. If her job asked it of her, she would do it—no questions asked. So when Mitoko's CEO asked her to become the president of the AFC main branch in Tokyo, Japan, Mitoko wasted no time packing up her life and proceeding to do so. From California to Tokyo, her mother planned to go. Kagome and Mitoko had been living in California, after another impromptu move from Shibuya, for four years and Kagome was just preparing to become a senior in her school Pacific Vista Ridge High School. The thought of moving back to Tokyo was appealing, but not as much as staying in America. Kagome found a refreshing pool of originality in America; she didn't want to go back to the mundane, mediocrity that was Japan on average.

After tiring arguments and weeks of silent treatments her mother finally allowed her to move in with her dad, but not without consequences.

"I simply do not know how you are going to manage with your middle class father. I told you, I will only send you two hundred dollars a month."

"Mom, that's more than enough. Thank you."

"Oh? Is it, Kagome? For the majority of your life you've been living on standards most would call rich. You better be prepared to make some serious cut backs in your little life. No more designing your own clothing—you can't afford to have them made! No more silly writing conventions—though I can't even fathom pretending I'm not glad about that!"

"Conventions aren't that expensive…"

"Try 2,000 dollars every summer, no matter where we've lived, since you were 13! Try that! Do the math, Kagome…come home."

Just like that, Kagome saw the first true proof of her mother's humanity. It didn't happen very often, vulnerability, for her mother, but when it did it always got to Kagome on deep levels. She could see her mother's deep brown eyes sliding clothes in what she considered an admission of loneliness; see her mother run her hand through her mass of bone-straight midnight locks; see her mother cross her arms and legs in an subconscious attempt to deflect the sadness she felt. Yet, she was not moved.

"Mom, I can handle this. I just want to be with my dad at least one year out of my life since you guys split. I'm sorry. I will visit soon and-"

"I must go! I have meeting and I am about to be late. Goodbye."

And that was that. The conversation was over and gone was any chance of her and her mother reconciling after this move.

Water, hot dogs, mustard, ketchup, relish, three-day-old milk, half a loaf of bread, a box of Lucky Charms™, and a scary looking jar of something.

"Seriously, dad?"

Kagome walked to her laptop and flipped it on. She only had a twenty dollar bill, but she didn't want to starve. Thanking the kami's for her dad having wireless, Kagome ordered her some pizza from the first national name that came to mind.

While she waited for her greasy meal to arrive Kagome further checked out the house.

Her father lived a very bachelor like lifestyle, but he had a flair for decoration as her room had shown. The living room, which was as large as any average apartment, contained a large wrap around couch and a new looking 50-something flat screen. There were two stylish lazy boys on either side of the large couch and a coffee table that was littered with Sports Illustrated magazines and remotes. Under the TV, that was hanging on the wall, sat an entertainment center that held all the electronics a male could ever need; a blu-ray player, a DVD player, an Xbox 360, a PS3, a PS2, a Wii, and a strange little stereo that it all seemed to be connected to. The cable box sat neatly apart from the gadgets and the remote sat perfectly centered on top of that.

The entire room was done in shades of brown. It gave the house a very masculine, yet warm feeling. It was very obvious someone lived here.

Often Kagome had gotten comments that her house looked like it was on display. Her mother kept things very neat and crisp. They never had more than they needed and everything they did have was very efficient, not really for show.

The dining room was designed just like the living room and the table was glass. She could tell her father rarely used it, though, by the neat placement of the placemats and the lovely centerpiece. The kitchen took on a new feel, it was more modern with the nice very hi-tech stove in the island and granite counters. This room kept a cool cream, tan, and kind of rustic brand feel. Kagome ran her hands over the counter top; she recalled the days her father and mother would spend hours in the kitchen together, making amazing meals. Her mother didn't cook much anymore. She wondered if her father had kept up the practice.

Kagome started when she heard the 'zing' of a door bell being buzzed. Walking cautiously to the door she peered through the peep-hole.

Smiling she unlocked the door and swung it open, "Oh wow, I lost track of time! One second!"

She turned away from the gorgeous boy holding her pizza. Despite the terribly unattractive uniform, the boy was anything but. He had deep eyes that made her want to melt and beautifully pale skin. She could tell he was Asian. His hair was pulled back, but he had had a sensual smirk on his face.

Checking her image in the mirror in her room, she flipped her hair and winked coyly. Maybe he could be a new friend? She snatched the twenty out of her wallet and dashed back to the door only find him now standing in the living room observing the TV with mild interest.

"Are you a video game person?" Kagome was at a loss as to what to say to the handsome boy who had waltzed into her house unwelcomed and was eyeing her dad's collection.

"Not particularly. I usually deliver to Higurashi-san. You look so much like him! You simply must be his daughter. Or younger sister? Which is it?"

Gay. He was definitely, unmistakably gay. Flamboyantly…

"Miss?"

"Gay…"

Kagome's eyes widened the moment she said it. How rude could she be? Slapping her hand over her mouth she stared at him with tears forming in her eyes. She was such a horrible, terrible person.

However, the boy smiled and strolled to the table and sat the pizza down, "Honey, you have no idea how irrevocably gay I am."

"I'm sorry! I just…I was shocked."

The boy smiled at her and sauntered, yes sauntered, to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Psh. It's forgotten," the boy pulled on a lock of her hair, "girl you have the best hair I have ever seen. It's so black; it's almost blue and just as thick as it wants to be. You look a lot like your dad, you know. I know him well. My cousin plays for his team."

"Oh? Really. That's so cool! Do you go to my school?"

"Yep. I can tell we're going to be friends. It's a sixth sense I have; I always know a best friend when I see one! I have to go," he walked to the open door and paused, laying his hand on the door frame he turned, "I'll call you later, okay? What's your name? My name is Jakotsu. You can call me Jak or Jakie."

"I'm Kagome; it's nice to meet you Jakotsu. Do you need my number?"

"Oh no, just answer my call! Ta, Kagome-chan."

And like that, he was gone.

Kagome strode to the door and pushed it closed. Leaning against it, a rueful hint of a smile appeared on her lips, "What colorful people, Chicago has."

Shaking her head she locked the door and grinned evilly at the table, then pausing and letting out a horrified gasp, "I never paid for the pizza! Well, maybe he won't remember!"

Jakotsu leaned against his car and one pale, manicured hand began to unbutton his stifling work shirt while the other slid up his phone. Narrowing his eyes he flipped through his contacts until he found his snoop.

A sexy smirk came to his face as he heard the answer. "Speak."

"I need a number…"

Lounging on her bed, Kagome flipped through pages and pages of her latest novel, Twisted Sex. Shaking her head at her own perverse nature, she made small edits where she felt she got a little lazy.

"In case of desperation, call Mr. Sex God! In case of desperation, call Mr. Sex-"

Lunging across her bed she snatched her phone up and answered breathlessly, "Inuyasha, I will kill you! I told you stop changing your ringtone to that awful, awful line. I mean, really, 'In case of desperation, call Mr. Sex God'? So not funny. What if my dad was around!?"

"Well, I would hope he wouldn't answer! That would make him woefully gay."

Kagome froze, this was definitely not Inuysha. Taking the phone away from her face she realized it was a local number, "Jakotsu?"

"The one and only. Be ready in an hours' time, kay my love? I want to go shopping. It's five p.m. now. You have until six. See you!"

Kagome stared blankly at her phone blankly for a moment and then jumped up to get ready. Hell, there was no reason why she shouldn't take advantage of the chance to see Chicago with her new friend. She knew her dad would understand and not mind.

Like promised, it was almost exactly an hour when Jakotsu pulled up outside in his car and was knocking on Kagome's door. She hurried and added the last parts to her outfit and ran to open the door. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a white T with a blue fitted jacket that was half zipped.

"Well aren't you cute, Jakotsu commented when the door opened. "And so fresh out of Japan? I almost expected you to answer in a kimono."

Kagome smiled and closed the door as the two of them proceeded to get in his car. He pulled out of the parking garage and into the busy streets. Kagome was impressed, she had heard nothing but horrible things about the driving in Chicago, but Jakotsu handled It like a pro with no worries.

"So what's your major?" Jakotsu asked, sparking a conversation.

"Fashion, of course. Its art you can wear."

"Me too. That is just fabulous. We'll have classes together."

Kagome was happy to hear that she wouldn't be completely alone at school. Having one friend to show her around was better than nothing.

"Oh, and I hope that you don't mind if my cousins meet us at the mall. One of them is going off to school tomorrow for a while and I just must show you off." Jakotsu announced, turning another corner and avoiding a car that was almost driving in the wrong lane.

Man, how did people out here get their license? "No, I don't mind."

"Excellent. One of them also goes to our school and plays for your dad's team."

Kagome was a little bit more interested. She knew that she would eventually meet the team if her dad still had the tradition of having his team at his home to hang periodically. He thought that it strengthened his bond with them if they were more comfortable with him. So, she had already mentally prepared herself to see them in her home quite often. Also, that probably explained all of the games and the large tv cause Kane was too active a man to need all of that.

Ryura took his spot in the driver's seat and Hiten was next to him in the passenger's. He started his car just as his phone rang and he answered without having to look at the screen, recognizing the ring tone.

"What's up Miroku?" he said to his friend in greeting. Miroku and Ryura were pretty close, although he was just a sophomore like Bankotsu. The three of them were actually pretty close so it wasn't unheard of for he and Miroku to hang separately.

"Nothing much. Do you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"I'm taking Hiten to the mall to get stuff and meeting my cousin and one of his friends." Ryura replied, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the mall.

"Oh wow, one of Jakotsu's friends. They aren't going to try to talk to me if I offer to come are they?" Miroku was not homophobic in any way and had no problem with Jakotsu. In fact, they were great friends. But sometimes, his friends were a little…pushy…and after the last one out right offered to suck his dick, he was done with meeting them all.

Ryura laughed, also remembering the event. "I'm sure this one will be on its best behavior. So are you meeting me?"

Miroku considered this and then agreed. Plus, he wanted to see Hiten off also and the mall was the best place to patrol for girls, something he wanted and Ryura, in his opinion, needed.

**Well, that's done. I don't like rushing things, so don't expect anything instant to happen regarding their relationship. Lol I want to play with them a little. Anyway, I hope all of you are enjoying the fic and enjoying that Ryura is now a part of fanfiction. I took the advice of a friend and emailed the administrators twice to get him added, lol so you can all thank me lol. Jk.**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter and remember to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is chapter 3. I hope all of you are enjoying it so far and keep supporting me. I know that I probably haven't given Ryura too much personality yet, but I'm still in the process of playing with his character and see how I want him to be, so I have left him open to be a lot of different ways…Some of the others are a little ooc and I apologize for that.**

**Well, keep reading and keep letting me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: I won nothing but this fic

**Chapter 3**

Kagome enjoyed the scenery as they continued to drive. Chicago was so full of everything she wanted. Life! "How far is the mall from my house? I want to attempt to get a job this summer and I think the mall would be perfect. Is it hard to get a job here…?"

The aspect of working was always something Kagome enjoyed and being in a new place, she wanted to work where she would get a chance to meet a bunch of new and interesting people.

Jakotsu turned to look at her, "Work? Hm. Well, I've never tried to get a job. My dad came home one day and told me I was working for Papa John's."

"Why is that?"

"I crashed my last car into a parked driver. Bastard stole my parking space. He _**knew**_ I was going to park there. He _**saw**___me backing up. He deserved it!" Jakotsu defended when he saw Kagome's eyes widen. "I was absolutely livid and drove all the way around and then went full force into that man's car."

Kagome had never encountered anyone like this.

"It is NOT my fault!" Jakotsu turned straight in his seat seething prettily. Kagome was positive the boy couldn't resist doing anything prettily.

She chuckled at the story and looked. Road rage, she never would have guessed…Well…maybe a little.

"Hiten, I'm not driving you home, so find your own way, understand?" Ryura and Miroku had made plans to hang out longer.

Hiten sputtered, "What? Excuse me, Ryura? You brought me here! What if I don't have a ride; considering I needed a ride here?"

Ryura sighed and pulled out his cell phone: 5:40.

"If you can't find your way home by 8 'o' clock, call me. If you have not called me by 8:01 you will be walking home, understood?"

It wasn't really a question, so Ryura didn't wait for an answer. Turning on his heel he entered the mall, his younger brother close behind.

"I thought you were here to see me off, not hang?" Hiten muttered.

Ryura smirked. "I am, but after the mall closes, you're going home and I'm going out."

"Funny, cause I remember you not wanting to come out in the first place."

The two of them headed to the food court to wait for Miroku and also their cousin, Jakotsu, who was meeting them. Ryura smirked, hoping that Jakotsu didn't disappoint. He loved when he would bring his friends around and they would torment Miroku. He definitely needed a laugh tonight.

"Oh, Ryura"

There was no mistaking that voice. Ryura looked up and saw Jakotsu smiling at him. Next to him was a petite female he had never seen before. Well, this was certainly a change from the gays that his cuz brought around and he did not disappoint.

"I want you all to meet someone very special. This is Kagome!" Jakotsu announced, shoving the girl in front of him. "Isn't she just gorgeous." he mused and she blushed.

"Uh…Hello." Kagome managed, nervous about being the center of attention.

Jakotsu proceeded to introduce everyone. He motioned to them as he did so.

"This is my young cousin Hiten. He is the one going away to school."

Hiten smirked at the girl and said a 'what's up'.

"And this is Ryura. He is older and slightly less interesting than me, but who isn't?"

Ryura disregarded Jakotsu and kept his eyes on Kagome. He smirked and gave a quick hey, smiling. Kagome stared longer than she should have, but caught herself and looked away. Ryura was something she had never seen before. He had olive skin with an incredible pair of striking crimson eyes. His hair was in a braided, blue ponytail and hung down his back.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Kagome chuckled.

Jakotsu caught on the nervousness and look that Ryura was giving her. He knew his cousin well enough to see where this could go if he didn't interfere. Women all over campus killed for a chance to warm his bed and say that they slept with the star player and he refused to let Kagome fall into fan girl world with the rest of them. What a bleak place that was.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all. Hiten congrats and good luck. I and Kagome must be going now. Tootles!" he said in a rush, practically dragging the girl away with him.

Jakotsu made a mental note to, above all, not encourage anything between the two of them. Kagome was too sweet a girl to become another name on Ryura's conquer list like the other dumb bimbo's. He might also have to look out for Bankotsu also whose reputation was just as known. It was no wonder he was gay. Someone had to be the savior of the female population.

"Hey wait up!"

Hiten was running to catch up. Hanging with Jakotsu and Kagome was probably going to be a lot more fun than lingering around with his brother and Miroku.

"Her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Fine. Her?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I've done her before."

"You've what her?"

"Freshman year."

"Well shit, Ryura. I'm running out of options here! Is there anyone you haven't done?"

Ryura leveled Miroku with a cold glare, "I didn't ask you to give your options in the first place."

Miroku scoffed at Ryura. It was impossible to scope out girls with him. He had already done everything, the lucky bastard.

"How am I supposed to focus on getting sex before the season sets in, if you've already picked over everything?" Miroku complained. Once they got deep into the season, the couch would band them from having sex, saying that the more pent up they were, the better they played. Somehow, he always knew when someone broke the rules.

Ryura arched a brow. "If this is about you getting sex, then why are you scouring the mall for pussy for me?"

Miroku stared like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Cause, I want to get in as much as I can with as many as I can and I don't want any of your sloppy seconds. So, you need a girlfriend and need to get off the market."

Narrowing his eyes, Ryura shook his head. "You make me sound so horrible."

"You are when it comes to other men who would like to fuck something that you haven't already ruined."

"Ruined?"

"I stand by what I said." Miroku remarked and took a sip of the soda he had ordered. Since Hiten had run off with Jakotsu, the two of them had decided to stay at the food court. They had no real other reason for being at the mall. "By the way, that cousin of yours; what was his friend like?"

He only asked out of curiosity, wanting to know what type of hell storm he had avoided.

Ryura smiled. "Oh man, you missed out. His friend was kinda hot." Who was he kidding; kinda was an understatement.

"Have you gone to the dark side too?" Miroku asked. Honestly, that would make things easier for his love life if Ryura was just gay. He smirked.

"Don't even think that." Ryura said, guessing where his mind was going. "He brought a girl with him, not a guy."

"Oh now that is interesting." Miroku remarked. "What does she look like?"

Ryura acted as if he had to think for a moment, like he hadn't already glued her to his memory. "She has long black hair, nice body, and pretty eyes." he said being vague.

Miroku watched him for a second. "She must have been that beautiful if that's all you have to say about her." he goaded, recognizing when Ryura was trying to keep something…rather someone to himself.

"I mean, she was ok. Not ugly or anything." He played It cool.

Miroku stood up and began to walk off. "Well then, we shall just have to go and find this, not ugly, girl."

"Well this has been a success. Don't you think so?"

Jakotsu walked ahead of the group, completely ecstatic at the shopping they had gotten done. Not only had Hiten procured some items for his leaving, but he had also, which was his favorite part, gotten to use Kagome as his personal doll and dress her in all sorts of fun things. There was barely an outfit that the girl looked bad in.

Kagome smiled and walked behind Jakotsu, glancing back at Hiten who was stuck carrying the bags. He didn't complain too much so he must have been used to it. She had tried to offer to carry some things for him and Jakotsu had almost popped a vessel when the boy was actually going to give her one of the bags. Chivalry wasn't dead as long as he wasn't the one having to keep it alive himself.

"Now, how we head home for the night? I don't think we've missed anything here."

Kagome sighed, relieved. She was never much of a shopper and being in a mall this long was unhealthy for anyone. Most of the stores had already started to close and the gates were down. Jakotsu had made sure that Kagome had almost a whole new wardrobe. She had paid for most of the things, but he even went so far as to pay for some of her things himself, saying that she simply must have. She wasn't sure what their family did for a living, but money was obviously not an issue.

"We have to find my bro." Hiten finally spoke up from the back of the group.

Jakotsu turned and put his finger on his chin. "Oh dear, I had almost forgotten about you. Well, I can simply take you home. Text your brother and let him know."

After that they headed to the exit and towards Jakotsu's care.

Ryura felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out, reading the text. He stopped Miroku. "They're already leaving. Hiten is catching a ride with them also."

Miroku sighed. He had really wanted to meet the new girl. "Oh well. Let's go then I guess."

"Hey call Bankotsu and see if he wants to do something tonight." Ryura said as they started to leave.

"Something like what?" Miroku asked.

"Movies? Club? Think of something."

The ride to Hiten house was not as long as Kagome thought it would be. He lived not far from the mall, but she was taken aback by the size of his home. It was a mansion. She guessed that the family had money, but this was crazy.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Jakotsu asked as they pulled into the drive way.

Hiten stared, almost not sure if he should answer. "You're offering to carry things?..Really?"

Jakotsu smiled and waved nonchalantly. "Well it is you r last night. Might as well go out on a good note...Where is Bankotsu by the way?"

"In the house." "Well then, I don't have to carry a thing, he can. I'll go get him." Jakotsu exclaimed and left the car.

Hiten sweat-dropped and shook his head. "He should have known better."

Kagome smiled. "Would you like some help?"

She and Hiten were already half way to the door with all of his bags when Jakotsu reappeared, dragging a reluctant Bankotsu behind him.

"Kagome you should not be carrying things. Get those from her"

Bankotsu groaned and walked up to the girl, offering to take the bags. She smiled and handed them over easily. All of headed into the house. Kagome could not believe her eyes as she entered the structure. It was beautiful and well decorated. The foyer entered to a large stair case with white walls. To the left she saw what could be a living room and the right looked like a dining room. She could only image what the rest of the house looked like.

"Welcome to my home." Bankotsu drawled out, uninterested. His cousin had just interrupted him and one of his girls on a web cam. He sighed, right when she was about to masturbate for him too.

"This is very nice." Kagome commented. She felt like she had just understated what this really was.

Bankotsu dropped the bags. "You can carry your own shit from here Hiten." he said and the younger brother grabbed his things, heading in the direction of his room, leaving the three of them alone.

"So, are you done with me and can I go? I've got an important matter waiting for me."

Jakotsu scoffed at his cousin. They were all so rude and uncultured. "You cannot…You haven't even met Kagome yet." he said, signaling to the girl standing right behind him.

Bankotsu turned around for the first time to really look at the girl. It had been too dark outside to get a clear image of her. He was awe struck and instantly forgot about his webcam friend. This girl was way hotter. He smirked.

"You new here?"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes already seeing where this was going too. Dear god help his family. He walked to stand between the two of them, placing his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"She is _my_ new friends and also the _daughter_ of your _coach_." he said, placing emphasis on all the right words.

Bankotsu stared and took a few steps back. This girl just got very unappealing to him. He might have been a proud-to-say man whore, but even he knew where the limits were and above cop daughters and governmental leader daughters was, in big red letters, coach's daughter.

"Well, it has been lovely to meet you. Tell you dad I said hello." he said, dismissing himself and heading right for his room.

Jakotsu smirked. He knew that would do it.

"Well, are you ready to get going?" He said to Kagome. "I feel like I've had you out far too long. Your father must be worried."

On the ride home, Kagome was quiet and stared out the window of the car, which had become one of her favorite things to do since she had arrived. She just loved being able to take in so many new things. And the night had been so exciting for her; shopping and meeting so many new people.

"Your family is very nice." she commented to Jakotsu, who gave her a sideways glance.

"What do you mean…nice?"

"I mean nice...I guess…fun and friendly or something like that."

Jakotsu sighed. "I will explain this once. Please do not go near Ryura or Bankotsu. They are womanizers and don't even have the courtesy to remember their names after the first fuck. They will do nothing but ruin your reputation and drag you down. And sweetie, reputation is everything."

Kagome nodded, taking in all of this info. She agreed that the two of them were attractive, but she hadn't thought of them in that sort of way. Kagome had no intention of coming here to get into any petty relationship drama. She was still a virgin for a reason and that was because she steered clear of the guys. She had never had a serious boyfriend. Sure, her friend Inuyasha had tried, but he was too much like a brother for her to take that seriously.

They pulled up in front of Kagome's building and Jakotsu pulled over. He hugged and kissed Kagome on the cheek asking if she needed him to walk her up and talk to her dad.

"No, you don't have to explain things to him. He might as well get used to having a teenage daughter." She smiled and closed the door, walking away from the car and into the building.

Jakotsu waited until she was inside before driving off. He turned the corner, heading for his own apartment and took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" was the sultry voice reply from the other end.

"Sango dear, I have met the sweetest girl ever to be our friend…Though, we may have to run damage control with my family."

Miroku and Ryura walked into the mansion, calling Bankotsu name. Said boy appeared, pulling on a T-shirt and yawning.

"What is with people and bothering me tonight?" he commented.

Miroku smiled. "Sup. We were bored. What did you want us to do?"

"Is Hiten back yet?" Ryura asked.

"Yea, he's been back for a while now." Bankotsu commented.

Miroku walked closer to Bankotsu and hung his arm around him. "So, this means that you've seen this…not ugly…girl Jakotsu has acquainted himself with."

Bankotsu removed his arm and turned, heading back towards his room. "Yes I've seen her. Yes, she's a smoking hot piece of ass. And yes, she's the coach's daughter."

Miroku's jaw dropped and he looked over at Ryura. The coach's daughter. Was he serious!

**Ok, there is another chapter for my lovely fans and I hope you are all enjoying reading as much as I am writing. Please make sure to leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Comments, concerns, questions, and helpful criticism are welcome.**

**Cya**


End file.
